


just me, myself and you

by PinguBear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, M/M, Nostalgia, Sadness, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), i legit adore the two of them they saved me, i mean i knew about homesick lance but shit even socially awkward keith??, i need s3, klance, omfg these tags were suggested to me, thank you to the wonderful klancedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinguBear/pseuds/PinguBear
Summary: Lance second guesses himself.Keith somehow manages to make it better.





	just me, myself and you

‘It’s just something you do, right? Save the day, be the hero, stay calm and composed in the face of danger…well, we both know you gotta work on that, but otherwise you’re the embodiment of what a paladin of Voltron should be. Meanwhile, I just hang around on the sides and watch you shine…right?’

It’s already so late outside. Keith can tell it’s night on Earth even though he’s got no idea how he can do that. They’ve been out here for so long Earth doesn’t even seem like home anymore.

Lance’s words ring out through the empty command chamber.

Keith takes a few moments to look at Lance looking down at the floor, probably paying mind to his own thoughts.

He replies, softly, almost tiredly:

‘You know that’s not right. You’re just as much of a paladin as I am. That’s kind of the whole point of Voltron, you know?’

Lance moves his head upwards, but doesn’t turn to look at the one speaking.

'That’s the thing. I don’t.’

And he’s right, he doesn’t. He wouldn’t.

They wouldn’t.

Their lives had just begun yet the incommensurable pressure under which the Altean heiress and Coran had put them made them feel hopeless in their own skin.

'I’m aware of the fact that I’m a goof. A pretty good-looking one, but still, a goof.’

Keith giggles quietly at this, something he has probably never done in his life until this very moment.

'A goof shouldn’t be a paladin, don’t you think? I know I’m always showing off and trying to one up you, but really, you just…you give me a reason to go on, you know…?’

Keith had never heard Lance’s voice get so quiet in all the months he’s known him.

He’d never heard Lance sniffle either.

He wishes he could say something that’ll make the both of them feel well again.

Lance beats him to it.

'But I mean…I’m okay with that, you know…hanging around in the dark and…supporting you, I guess…’

Keith thinks it’s so brave of Lance to raise his head and look him in the eyes, even when Lance’s eyes are glassy with unshed tears.

'And if I never get to see my family again…I mean…I’ve got you guys, right? I feel like such a douche, all of you guys have had it so much worse than me and yet here I am, the only one complaining…’

Silence stretches out between them after Lance’s remark and his head drops back to glare at the metal floor of the castle-ship.

He huffs a breathy scoff.

'Why won’t you say anything…’ Lance says, closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands.

Keith had been scouring the visible chunks of space, leaning back into his command chair, listening to Lance, listening to the ship, listening to his heart.

Taking advantage of Lance’s momentary lack of vision, Keith raises from his seat and tiptoes up to Lance’s command chair.

Starting his line with an endearing insult might be the way to go, but Keith can’t bring himself to do it.

'Lance.’

He’s surprised by the gentleness in his tone and Lance’s startle and glistening eyes tell him he’s astonished as well.

The blue paladin nearly jumps out of his seat when Keith’s hands rest of his knees.

There’s a flush of redness spreading across his cheeks.

Keith doesn’t seem to notice:

'Hey, man, it’s gonna be okay. We’re all very different, but so far, so good, right? If you ask me, Voltron wouldn’t have even been here if it wasn’t for us arguing and getting at each other’s throats so much. I mean, come on, we’re lions!…bro…?’

Lance looks so crestfallen Keith might actually regret ever opening his mouth.

Yet soon enough clear laughter bubbles out of the blue paladin’s throat and Keith smiles a little.

He’s not prepared for what comes next, however.

His nose suddenly hits the patchy fabric of Lance’s green hoodie specimen as the self-proclaimed goof hugs Keith to his chest.

'Thanks.’


End file.
